Happy Birthday England!
by StainedWings
Summary: "That git forgot again didn't he?" England thought forlornly. America forgot his birthday. Or did he?


Author's Note: I was hoping that this little fic'd catch up! They're not lovers here... Anyway, I hope I got the slangs right... I think I overdosed the fic with it though, bwahahaha! Fuck, I choked. I cried while writing this. I don't know why though. Maybe it's because everyone forgot my birthday last year? And the year before that? And the year before that too? Waaahhhhh! Just joking. Ah, fuck now I'm really crying...

Diclaimer: I don't own Hetalia/ its characters.

Warning: I tried not to make it USUK. I _really_ tried. USUK just flows in my veins I guess... This infor contradicts the A/N right? Meh, I'm awesome like that.

Additional Notes: I would like to thank google, my British not-friend-but-not-enemy for the slangs/phrases. Though there may still be errors so if you see one, please correct me ^_^

* * *

England grumbled as he stomped out of his room. The damn git forgot his birthday. The self-proclaimed hero proudly declared that he'd surprise England on his birthday the night before and he'd already forgotten.

_"Huh? Something special today? There's nothing special- Oh!" England's eyes gleamed with hope. Maybe America didn't forget! Maybe someone was actually going to celebrate his birthday with him for a change. "There's this new zombie video game coming up! Thanks for reminding me Iggy, gotta go!" The American quickly bid farewell, threw his jacket on and dashed out the door. England was left standing there dumbfounded. "So the git didn't remember..."_

"Huh?" Fresh hot tears flowed from England's eyes. He tried to wipe them away with the sleeves of his dress shirt. He had especially dressed nicely in hopes that the barmy, gormless twit would actually stick to his word. "Well *hic* that tosser did *hic* surprise me *hic*. To think that *hic* that tosser got me so *hic* excited too..." More tears flowed from England's eyes, he didn't try to stop it this time. "I must be as daft as a bush to even hope." England continued to cry, clutching onto America's pillow for dear life.

England grasped his head groggily. He fell asleep without knowing it. It was three in the afternoon and England's eyes were puffy and red from crying. Heaving a forlorn sigh he got up and straightened his clothes out of habit. 'Not that I need to' He thought scornfully. He clutched his stomach painfully, he hadn't eaten anything. "I might as well grab some nosh" He said to no one. His faerie friends aren't with him, he did come to America on a visit as per request of the younger after all.

After helping himself to some McDonalds that Alfred miraculously didn't eat, his mobile rang. Intending to take his mind off of America, he answered it without even looking who was calling. "Ah, you answered so quickly Angletterre. Are you getting lonely?" Arthur wished that he didn't pick up.

"I wouldn't even have answered if I knew it was you, you cheese eating surrender monkey." He growled weakly. England wasn't in the mood to deal with France, not now. Not after America completely broke his heart. Well the pain wasn't anything like the pain he felt during the Revolution- oh great. A cold pang clutched at England's chest. 'Of all the memories you have, you just had to remember the saddest ones' England scolded himself harshly.

"Ohonhonhon! Well why don't you come over? Have a bottle of wine and maybe a little fun? I'm visiting America right now and I'm at a French restaurant a few blocks from Amerique's house. You know where that is don't you?" France offered with a perverted laugh. Arthur mulled the proposal over. It certainly wouldn't hurt (as long as France doesn't pull of anything like the time he tried to marry England) and it could help him get over his disappointment so why not?

"Well if you're so desperate to have me over, it would be quite rude of me to say no. Even if you are a bloody frog, I am still a gentleman." England answered curtly and hung up.

-15 minutes later-

"Pardon me lass, have you seen a blonde French with blue eyes and a little bit of stubble on his chin?" England asked the store clerk as politely as he can. His initial distress momentarily forgotten and replaced with annoyance. With a small intent to beat France to a bloody pulp. Just for fun. The girl looked up with a small hint of pink in her cheeks. "He- he left and told me to give this" She held up a small envelope with a heart on the edge. "To whoever guesses his full name." She continued meekly.

England pinched his nose in irritation. "By any chance, is his name Francis Bonnefoy?" England murmured just loud enough to be audible. Damn that Frenchman is he going to make him go into a manhunt? Well, he had nothing better to do. The clerk looked a bit saddened at having to part with the envelope but gave it to England with an envious snarl.

England tore open the envelope and found a crudely written letter in America's handwriting. Surprisingly, he wasn't that depressed at the American's forgetfulness and instead, narrowed his eyes at the content. "An ocean surrounded by concrete. What the bloody hell does that mean?" England walked out of the restaurant still muttering the one-sentence content of the letter. "Did he mean a pool?"

-10 minutes later-

The local pool was only a few blocks away from the restaurant where France (supposedly) was "For all I know, the frog left the moment he called." England heaved a sigh. He growled in annoyance when he saw that the pool is closed. "If this pool is closed, where am I supposed to go next? There are a lot of pools in America..."

"Ah!" England looked up to see that he bumped into a short lady with long flowing jet-black hair. "I'm so sorry." England helped the woman to her feet. She gave a small bow and hurried off. "Well that was bizarre. He noticed that the rushed woman dropped a piece of paper. "Wait! Lass, you dropped this- she's gone." England scratched his head. "Where did she go?"

He looked at the small piece of paper. It had an address written on it. England didn't notice but when he came to, he was at said address. It was an old but well-kept open-air auditorium. England scanned the place. The chairs had a bit of dust but it seemed that all of them were in good condition. "I guess I came here for nothing." England sighed.

Just as the Brit was about to leave, a crackle stole his attention. The blonde looked at the night sky (when did it get dark?) to see the soaring fireworks. The blonde was mesmerised as the fireworks started to spell something in the sky. "Will you go out with me?" England read the message out loud. After a few seconds, it clicked.

"D'ya finally get it Iggy?" England spun around. America was standing there with the rest of the nations. Hungary smirked smugly and Japan looked a little flushed. Italy was waving at him ecstatically and France wheeled in a big cake drenched in frosting. England looked at America tearfully. The other blonde was smiling ever-so cheerfully. "So what's your answer Iggy?"

England swore that his face was redder than one of Spain's prized tomatoes but for now, he didn't care. "Well, since you put all of this up," England gestured to the huge cake and the fireworks that were still decorating the sky. "It would be rude of me to say no." America smiled wider and ran over to England. The younger male lifted the older and spun him around. Both blondes were laughing. As soon as America put the smaller down, he locked their lips in a kiss.

"Told ya I'd surprise you." America winked. "You did." England agreed and leaned in for another kiss.

"Ahem" Both nations (still pressed together) turned to France. "As much as I'd love to see the l'amour, my cake would go to waste if we don't eat it."

The nations shared a collective and hearty laugh. As England walked towards the grand cake, America leaned in. "Let's continue this later" The American softly whispered and gave England's ear a playful nip before making a mad dash for the confectionery. England giggled to himself and sighed. This time, it was a contented sigh. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Author's Note: I was really worried I won't make it, but I did! Woohoo! I'm thinking about making a few extras to this, whad'ya think? Anyway, I hope you liked this, Happy Iggy Day!

~Thanks for reading 3


End file.
